Talk:Selecting an island
I'm not sure how to do the formatting, but island #153512135 has the Jewel Vault, Evertree, and Flotsam's Call. I didn't see any islands listed with this combination yet. 01:02, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for this wonderful island choosing resource!! Saves so much time! Now I don't have to flip through each island hoping I land on the one I'm after. Such a relief. Katie1225 22:54, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Proposal: New Layout In the future we will have 14 total mysteries. If we assume 7 sand and 7 grass, this will give 588 total permutations. Once this is reached, the current layout will be far from effective. I propose the following layout: Click 3 grey X icons next to the mysteries you want. Scroll to the bottom of the page and PRESTO, all islands with those 3 will be at the bottom :) This table, sortable by mysteries would enable you to find the mystery combination fast. RFairney (talk) 01:41, August 11, 2010 (UTC) RFairney: My 2 cents...I like this idea. I'm not really excited about the format it's in right now. It would be good to explain the sorting steps clearly...for example, if you click a button twice it sorts descending instead of ascending which will mess up the chart. If people click a button too many times, there should be an explanation of how to get it to work properly. (I wish there was a real filtering option in the Wiki.) Should we also expand the table to include all the anticipated columns, so anyone can just plug in the new mysteries & info/#'s even if there's no picture? Coffeebuzz 04:56, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Well, As soon as there are new mysteries all the old table data becomes invalid anyway. So I was thinking of waiting till we have all 14 of the proposed mysteries, then filling it up with fresh data Unfortunately yes, There are no better search or filtering options on wiki itself, and we can't just iframe a googledocs spreadsheet, which would be an almost ideal solution Just adding a "Click the icon ONCE" instruction might do the job, but even with difficulty sorting, just sorting one column at a time would decrease the rows to check from almost 600 to 84, and even that is better than searching through the current system, which with 588 possibilities will be... less than tidy. Can't add all future mysteries in till we know where they go (If we keep Grass to the left, Sand to the right) But I'll add background colours to the table to make that clear :) RFairney (talk) 11:50, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Anyone notice if the old island numbers are the same despite having new mysteries added? I didn't do an exhaustive search but it seems like the island numbers haven't changed...that they're just adding new numbers as they add mysteries. I'm wondering if we can go ahead with the new format that RFairney suggested? With the new multiple island option, I was looking for a combo and it took me several minutes to figure out that the combo I wanted wasn't listed in the Wiki. :-( And then it took me a long time flipping through islands trying to find the right combo. Coffeebuzz 06:28, September 1, 2010 (UTC) Never mind...it looks like the old island numbers are obsolete. So yeah, I guess it doesn't make sense to make a chart until the island numbers are more stable. Does anyone have the time and inclination to delete the obsolete island numbers? Coffeebuzz 04:46, September 3, 2010 (UTC) I will have time to check and fix island numbers, but I'd prefer to do it after the Sept 6th mystery is released. I'd also like to take screenshots of each island and add to the wiki. Do you think it's worth the effort, and what would be the best format? Or should that not be considered until all mysteries are released? Sharon Hanlon 10:05, September 4, 2010 (UTC) Wait until after October 4, That is when the final new mystery is planned for. Screenshots are ok, but would all have to be to standard. And we have worked out that there are going to be 588 different mystery combinations. This will require significant work just to put the island numbers in, let alone putting in pictures. When this date approaches we can distribute the load across anyone willing to help through a chat system. RFairney (talk) 13:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) (Late Signing) With 588 different combinations, and multiple islands listed for each, the list will be huge. As an alternative, what do you think of having the combinations listed on the main page, then each combination would provide a link to its own page, where the islands are listed (with or without images)? There would be less clutter (less to confuse) on the main page. Something like this: Also sortable by mysteries, but ONLY the very last row will contain the combination requested. The CMETAS, FYFCAS under Combination is the link to the individual page. Sharon Hanlon 20:41, September 4, 2010 (UTC) I think that having just the combinations on the main page, with a link to the list of island numbers, is probably a good approach. It keeps the page more usable if you don't have to scroll around so much to find what you're looking for. Whoops, didn't include the signature -- that was me. ;) But another point in favor of the multi-page thing: with a table like the one proposed further above, you can't see what mystery is on each column when you've scrolled, which makes it very error-prone for people adding new islands and makes it very hard for a user to tell whether they've found what they're looking for. Beth Moursund 00:50, September 5, 2010 (UTC) The table is sortable. You click an icon next to the Maoi, you click the icon next to the Evertree, you click the icon next to the Monolith. You scroll to the bottom, PRESTO, every island with those three. No need to remember which column is which. Also, once we have islands for each combination, no need for a dozen islands for every combination, just one or two should be enough (Large and Small options) Creating a seperate page for each would result in the addition of almost SIX HUNDRED pages. That is just a silly amount. It would be a lot easier if we weren't tied to a wiki structure for this, The table is the best answer I could come up with when I put my mind to it a few months ago, within the restraints of wiki. If people think it would be useful, then perhaps a seperate tool stored externally would be a better option. It would not take a lot of work to create a spreadsheet frontend which would be MUCH more user friendly. I will work on a concept proposal tomorrow for an external tool. RFairney (talk) 13:35, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I did think about the "separate page for each combo" and how many pages that would end up being. It would be useful if we were going to have half a dozen or more islands for each mystery, but if you only want 2, it's not worth it. I will just busy myself tomorrow then with going through the current list and removing any that are no longer accurate. Sharon Hanlon 20:48, September 5, 2010 (UTC) Is there anything I can do to twist your arm to add the new table format sooner rather than later? I plan to go through ALL the islands listed so far and fix any in error as soon as the new mystery is released today (yes, I know how long it's going to take), and doing it in your new format would be so much easier. You could add empty columns for all the new mysteries, but put them in the middle, between the grass and sand groups. Then if a new mystery is a grass mystery, you pop it into the leftmost empty column, and if it's a sand mystery, pop it into the rightmost empty column, and fill in the headings appropriately. Sharon Hanlon I insert blank rows at the top...anyone can add info there instead since it's hard to see what column you're X-ing when trying to do that at the bottom. Coffeebuzz 18:57, October 6, 2010 (UTC) Does the new layout seem to be working well? Is it safe to delete the old section? Coffeebuzz 04:40, October 12, 2010 (UTC) Ad Frame blocking chart Is anyone else having the issue of the ad frame blocking the right hand protion of the chart? Here is a screen shot. Yeah, here too. I'm not sure how to fix it, though... Coffeebuzz 16:52, October 26, 2010 (UTC)